zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Trident of Demise
Trident of Demise is Ganondorf's Level 3 Trident in Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends. It is apparently a demonic Trident once wielded by the Demon King Demise and has a Lightning Elemental Attribute. Hyrule Warriors Legends Sealed Weapon After completing Legends Mode and unlocking the Master Quest Adventure Map, the Trident of Demise can be unlocked by competing the Adventure Mode scenario in 3-15 (Row 3, Column 15) on the Master Quest map with an A'' Rank (''S Rank in the Japanese version), which will cause a treasure chest containing Ganondorf's Level 3 Sealed Weapon which will unlocks the default Trident of Demise (no stars and empty skill slots) on the results screen, allowing Ganondorf to use it in all game modes afterward and gives him the ability to obtain stronger versions of it (with higher star rating and skills). It also allows Ganondorf the ability use them to be fused with other Tridents to craft stronger versions and/or customize them with specific skills. A'' Rank Requirements *KOs - 1,200 *Clear Time - 15 minutes or less *Damage Taken - 10,000 or less Level 4 '''Trident of Demise +' is Ganondorf's Level 4 Trident in Hyrule Warriors Legends. It is basically a stronger plus version of his Level 3 Trident. Like all Level 4 weapons, it has the same design as the Level 3 weapon it is based on. Hyrule Warriors In Hyrule Warriors, the Trident can be unlocked via using the download code that comes with purchase of Hyrule Warriors Legends. The download code allows players to unlock the Hyrule Warriors Legends DLC pack that unlocks new playable characters from Legends and Ganondorf's Trident. Once the Trident moveset is unlocked (which unlocks a default version of Ganondorf's Thief's Trident), players can obtain the Trident of Demise either as a random weapon drop or via using a Ganondorf amiibo on the Wii U GamePad (which randomly gives the player one of Ganondorf's Level 3 weapons, provided they have already been unlocked). It should be noted that when the Trident moveset is unlocked in Hyrule Warriors, its Level 2 and Level 3 weapons are unlocked automatically even though the player only receives its default Level 1, but the Level 2 and Level 3 Tridents can be viewed in the Gallery which shows they have been unlocked and can be received as random weapon drops or as Amiibo gifts. Origins The Trident of Demise is designed after Demise's Sword and based on the Tridents wielded by Ganon in The Legend of Zelda series. It may also have been partially inspired by Ganondorf's Swords of Demise, his Level 3 weapon in his Great Sword moveset in the Hyrule Warriors series. However, It primarily resembles the black Trident that Ganon utilized in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. This includes the distinct red jewel on the centre of the fork, and the distinct black color. See also * Demise's Sword *Great Swords **Swords of Despair ***Swords of Darkness ****Swords of Demise *Trident (Hyrule Warriors) **Thief's Trident ***King of Evil Trident *Trident *Sword of the Six Sages Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Enemy Weapons Category:Polearms